Where Enforcement Resides
by veritasofia
Summary: Diklaim sebagai kriminal laten, Akaashi disisakan dengan satu pilihan—menjadi seorang Enforcer. "Kuharap kau bisa mengatasi Divisi 1 dengan baik, Akaashi."/"Maaf?/"Shouyou tergila-gila pada si Enforcer genius itu, Kuro dan gombalan picisannya, si Inspektur Burung Hantu kelewat hiperaktif. Hanya Suga yang masih cukup waras untuk mengendalikan mereka." BokuAka. KuroKen. KageHina.


**Haikyuu maupun Psycho Pass bukan milik saya**

 **Warning(s):** OOC, Typo, mengandung unsur BL

Enjoy~~

.

 _Ketika sebuah sistem telah menentukan segalanya dalam suatu masyarakat, maka keputusan individual tidaklah lagi memiliki makna._

.

Akaashi Keiji telah belajar dari pengalaman untuk terus memegang teguh prinsip itu.

Pada tahun 2112, ketika Jepang sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Sibyl System, Akaashi sadar ada dua jenis manusia yang eksis. Satu, manusia yang hidupnya dipenuhi kesejahteraan, mengikuti semua perintah Sibyl, bagai lebah yang bersumpah setia pada ratunya. Dua, manusia yang keberadaannya dikira tidak berguna oleh Sibyl, selalu menentang hukum yang berlaku dan akhirnya dieliminasi dari masyarakat.

Bagi orang naif, peraturan yang harus ditaati agar dapat diterima dalam masyarakat di era ini ialah menyetujui segala keputusan Sibyl dan menampik apa pun yang ditampik Sibyl—toh, Sibyl adalah sistem yang mampu memutuskan segala hal dalam masyarakat bagai Dewa yang diagung-agungkan.

Tapi menurut Akaashi, itu semua hanyalah deduksi bodoh. Ia sudah melaksanakan peraturan itu baik-baik, berusaha menjadi penduduk yang menghormati hukum. Tapi apa kenyataannya?

Semua kerja kerasnya menekuni instrumen biola kandas begitu saja ketika Koefisien Kriminal-nya menyentuh angka 120.

Ia dinyatakan sebagai kriminal laten di umur dua puluh.

[...]

 _Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 karya Chopin_

.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membangunkannya pada malam itu—kasus pembunuhan berantai yang baru saja selesai atau lagu yang sempat berputar di otaknya.

Apa pun itu, Akaashi tidak bisa kembali tidur. Lantas ia menapaki dapur, kemudian mengambil segelas air untuk diminum. Setelah merasa nyaman di atas sofa di ruangan itu, Akaashi menyalakan rokok yang tergeletak di tepi meja.

Alih-alih mengisapnya, ia malah memegang rokok itu dan hanya menghirup asapnya. Sebuah novel yang belum selesai dibaca—Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep oleh Phillip K. Dick—dilirik Akaashi.

Entah mengapa benaknya lebih memilih untuk mengenang kasus pertamanya daripada menghibur diri dengan buku itu.

[...]

Saat Akaashi masih kecil, ia bercita-cita menjadi banyak hal. Terus terang, Enforcer bukanlah salah satunya. Menjadi 'makhluk buas' yang menangkap sesama 'makhluk buas' merupakan pekerjaan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Akaashi.

Realitanya, di sinilah ia, di depan sebuah blok yang seharusnya tidak dihuni lagi, menunggu instruksi berikutnya dari sang Inspektur bersama tiga Enforcer lainnya.

"Target bernama Wakana Yuichiro," salah seorang inspektur dengan manik emas yang lebar serta surai abu-abu putih yang dimodel ke atas—Bokuto Koutarou—memulai pengarahan. Yang lain mengamati tampilan data target yang terpampang dari _wristcom_ masing-masing. "Ia ditandai salah satu _scanner_ di jalan. Setelah pengecekan Psycho Pass, dia menolak perawatan terapi dan kabur. Hue yang terakhir kali terekam adalah Hijau Tua. Lantas, kemungkinan besar ia memiliki tingkat agresi yang cukup tinggi. Seperti yang dilaporkan saksi, ia telah menyandera seorang wanita. Ada dugaan ia juga memakai obat stimulan."

"Sayangnya, tempat yang Wakana Yuichiro tuju adalah blok ini," Bokuto menunjuk lokasi di belakangnya, yang bahkan dari tanah mereka berpijak pun dapat terlihat betapa ramainya blok tersebut. Akaashi berpendapat tempat itu bukan bagian terhigenis di kota ini.

"Menurut catatan, blok ini sudah ditiadakan, tapi karena itu, tempat ini dijadikan sarang bagi mereka yang tidak punya rumah. Apalagi, _drone_ tidak bisa masuk, jadi kita harus menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong."

Sebuah _drone_ berhenti di depan mereka, bagian atasnya terbuka, menampilkan empat senapan hitam.

Akaashi menarik senjata itu dari _holder_ -nya, bersamaan dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Seketika kedua netranya menyala dan pengelihatannya dipenuhi berbagai data.

" _Diagnosis Psikologi Portabel dan Sistem Penekanan Dominator telah diaktifkan. Otentikasi pengguna; Akaashi Keiji. Afiliasi: Biro Keamanan Publik, Departemen Investigasi Kriminal. Penggunaan Dominator diizinkan. Anda adalah pengguna valid_."

Akaashi mengerjap beberapa kali, masih belum terbiasa dengan suara otomatis yang hanya dapat didengar oleh masing-masing pemegang senjata. Tapi Akaashi tidak keberatan. Suara itu bagai tamparan yang mengingatkan bahwa dirinya kini sudah menjadi seorang Enforcer.

"Mari berpencar," Bokuto memutuskan. "Inspektur Hinata, bawa Kuroo dan Suga bersamamu! Kageyama, Akaashi, kalian ikut aku!"

"Siap."

Grup Hinata telah menelusuri medan di depan mereka terlebih dahulu, sementara inspektur dengan rambut dua warna itu malah menghampiri Akaashi yang sejak tadi mematung di tempat.

"Kau tahu cara menggunakan Dominator, kan, Akaashi?" Sepasang mata burung hantu menatap Akaashi. "Dominator adalah senapan yang bisa menunjukkan Psycho Pass target yang kau bidik. Kau baru bisa menembak jika Dominator menyuruhmu untuk menembak, yaitu saat targetnya seorang kriminal laten."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Bokuto-san. Kemarin aku baru saja menerima _briefing_ , kan?" Akaashi membalas.

"Yah, siapa tahu kau lupa," Bokuto, yang sudah memegang Dominator-nya, mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu—"

"Bokuto-san."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pemuda bermanik safir tajam—Kageyama Tobio.

"Saya minta izin untuk melacak pelakunya sendiri," Kageyama memberi hormat. Dari postur tubuhnya, Akaashi bisa menebak bahwa dia adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan fisik bagus dan insting yang akurat.

"Diizinkan," ucap Bokuto. "Asal kau tidak terpancing oleh Hinata."

"Ba, baik!"

Mereka pun berjalan melewati gang sempit yang dipenuhi orang-orang itu—Akaashi mengekori Bokuto dari belakang, Kageyama, sesuai pernyataannya tadi, pergi entah ke mana.

"Dominator-nya cukup berat, ya, Akaashi," Bokuto tiba-tiba membuka obrolan. "Tapi kau tidak terlalu gugup untuk misi pertamamu."

"Lumayan," Akaashi menjawab. "Yah, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku cukup tegang."

"Jangan khawatir. Masih ada empat orang lainnya dalam Divisi 1 ini, sedangkan target kita hanya sendiri, jadi jangan takut."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku takut, Bokuto-san," Akaashi memutar bola matanya, namun Bokuto sepertinya sama sekali tidak memedulikan tanggapannya.

"Omong-omong," mendadak Akaashi teringat akan Enforcer lainnya. "Apa Bokuto-san yakin untuk membiarkan Kageyama begitu saja? Kukira Enforcer tidak boleh bertindak kalau tidak didampingi Inspektur."

Akaashi pernah mendengar gosip tentang okupasi barunya ini. Tentang bagaimana Enforcer itu ibarat 'anjing berburu' yang menuntun 'majikan'-nya—Inspektur—menuju 'target'. Hal tersebut sempat membuat Akaashi menolak tawaran pekerjaan ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-dipikir, setidaknya 'dipakaikan rantai' oleh orang lain yang memiliki Koefisien Kriminal rendah lebih baik daripada terisolasi di Pusat Rehabilitasi.

Pria dengan helai putih-abu itu malah tertawa. "Kalimat tadi memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi Kageyama adalah rekan kerjaku. Dia juga sudah minta izin dariku. Jadi tentu saja aku percaya padanya."

"Ah, tapi—" Bokuto menghentikan langkahnya dan Akaashi menirunya. "Kalau kau berusaha kabur, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menembakmu dengan Dominator ini." Entah mengapa intonasi Bokuto hampir membuat Akaashi merinding. "Kalau Koefisien Kriminal-mu di bawah 300, maka Dominator akan masuk mode Non-Lethal Paralyzer—kau akan terlumpuh dan masih bisa hidup. Tapi kalau Koefisien Kriminal-mu di atas 300..."

 _Dominator akan masuk mode Lethal Eliminator dan tubuhmu akan meledak menjadi potongan-potongan daging_.

Akaashi menanti lanjutan penjelasan Bokuto, namun penegak hukum itu malah meneruskan langkahnya.

" _Di sini Hound 3. Aku sudah menemukan targetnya di lantai tiga bangunan bekas kantor. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan, Inspektur_?" Baik Akaashi maupun Bokuto dapat mendengar suara dari alat komunikasi mereka yang melekat di telinga.

" _Tolong awasi dia terus. Hound 1 dan aku akan segera ke sana_ ," datang jawaban dari inspektur yang dimaksud, Hinata Shouyou.

" _Aku mengerti. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, kurasa sandera sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Banyak lebam di seluruh tubuhnya_ ," lapor Enforcer itu. " _Apa_ _sebaiknya aku menerobos dan menangkapnya saja_?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Inspektur Hinata berkata, " _Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah_."

Bokuto tersenyum lebar, auranya terasa segar kembali. "Sepertinya Kuroo sudah mendapat mangsanya. Ayo, Akaashi!"

Padahal baru satu menit yang lalu ia merasa frustrasi, sekarang sudah energik saja, pikir Akaashi sebelum mengikuti gerak kaki Bokuto yang dipercepat.

[...]

Kuroo Tetsurou adalah salah satu di antara detektif yang memiliki kemampuan analisis andal. Dia bukan orang yang impulsif, selalu menimbang matang-matang sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Tapi setelah menjadi Enforcer, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa lebih terasah daripada sebelumnya.

Sebut saja naluri.

Keahlian inilah yang terkadang mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika dalam bahaya, atau—seperti sekarang—bisa membuatnya menemukan target dengan cepat. Masuk akal saja. Ia dan targetnya, yang kini hanya beberapa meter di depannya, sama-sama kriminal. Demikian, mereka mempunyai pola pikir yang sama.

Yang membedakan kedudukan keduanya hanyalah Dominator yang dicium Kuroo, sebelum diarahkan ke punggung targetnya.

" _Koefisien Kriminal di atas 170. Target penegakan hukum. Pengaman akan dilepaskan._ "

" _Oya, oya_..." Dengan seringai di bibir dan mata yang menyala biru, Kuroo pun menembak.

Dominator masih dalam mode Paralyzer, maka seharusnya target hanya akan pingsan. Mereka akan menahannya, menyelamatkan sandera, _happy ending_. Namun dugaan Kuroo meleset sebab target hanya tersengat selama beberapa detik dan akhirnya melarikan diri bersama sandera.

"Cih," Kuroo berdecak kesal. _Kalau saja ia tidak membawa tahanan..._

"Kuroo-san, apa yang terjadi?" Inspektur yang mengawasinya, Hinata Shouyou, datang bersama Sugawara Koushi.

"Paralyzer tidak bekerja padanya. Sepertinya ia memakai stimulan atau semacamnya dan kabur lewat jendela," jelas Kuroo, sekaligus menginformasikan tiga rekan lainnya yang masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat itu.

"Aku tidak akan terkejut bila dengan kenekatan seperti itu, Hue-nya bertambah parah," komentar Suga.

" _Hound 2 di sini. Aku menemukan jejak darah di bawah gedung tempat kalian berada. Kurasa pelakunya masuk ke gudang beberapa meter di depan_."

" _Yosh_. Ayo."

[...]

"Jalan buntu. Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi," Kageyama menodongkan Dominator-nya menuju Wakana Yuichiro di antara kontainer-kontainer yang memerangkap mereka.

" _Koefisien Kriminal di atas 320. Target penegakan hukum. Pengaman akan dilepaskan. Penilaian Ancaman Target telah diubah. Mode penegakan; Lethal Eliminator_."

Wakana Yuichiro berbalik dan Kageyama hampir saja lupa akan tawanan yang ia bawa.

"Jangan mendekat!" Penjahat itu menaruh pisau di depan leher si sandera. "Letakkan senjatamu!"

Genggaman Kageyama terhadap Dominator-nya malah makin tegang. Ia berusaha mencari solusi terbaik dalam situasi ini, tapi tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa, selain menuruti keinginan target itu.

Ia tidak hanya meletakkan Dominator-nya di tanah, tetapi juga menyodorkan ke arah Wakana. Penjahat itu dengan senang mengambil senapan tersebut dan melepaskan si tawanan, tertipu mentah-mentah oleh trik murahan Kageyama.

"Hei, hei, hei! _Nice_ , Kageyama! Sisanya serahkan padaku!" Dari arah yang berlawanan, Bokuto sudah mengangkat Dominator-nya, melihat betapa parahnya Psycho Pass Wakana Yuichiro.

Akaashi di belakangnya, masih mengatur napas sehabis berlari.

Saat itulah semuanya terasa seperti slow motion. Pelaku kejahatan itu masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil pisau yang sepertinya sudah ia siapkan di saku celananya dan melemparnya ke arah Bokuto, tepat saat sang inspektur menembakkan Dominator-nya.

Mungkin hanya Akaashi yang menyadari hal itu karena ialah yang berseru, "Bokuto-san, awas!" dan mendorong atasannya agar terhindar dari senjata tajam itu.

Tembakan Bokuto tepat sasaran. Target di depannya meledak dan ia bisa merasakan suasana kemenangan, meski hanya sesaat, karena saat ia menubruk tanah, ia bisa melihat darah dari tubuh yang menindihnya.

"AKAASHI!"

[...]

Merasa namanya dipanggil, lelaki dengan gaya surai berantakan itu menoleh, mendapati seseorang melambai ke arahnya dari salah satu meja di kafeteria.

"Sini duduk!" Orang itu, Sugawara Koushi, menawarkan kursi di sebelahnya.

Akaashi menuruti permintaan seniornya. "Terima kasih, Sugawara-san."

"'Suga' saja. Yang lain juga memanggilku begitu," Enforcer itu tersenyum manis—Akaashi berpikir mustahil orang ini seorang kriminal laten.

"Bagaimana lenganmu, Akaashi? Masih sakitkah?"

"Tidak terlalu," Akaashi meniup ramennya sebelum menyantapnya. "Lagi pula, aku sudah istirahat seharian penuh kemarin."

"Benar juga," ucap Suga, mendadak perhatiannya beralih ke pemuda raven yang lewat dengan nampan di tangan. "Kageyama! Mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Yang dipanggil sempat membeku. Wajahnya seakan menunjukkan konflik batin antara ingin menerima atau menolak ajak Suga. "Tidak terima kasih," Kageyama akhirnya menjawab dan bergegas mencari meja kosong lain.

"Sepertinya dia menghindariku," Akaashi menyuarakan kesimpulannya, setelah mengamati gerak-gerik Kageyama.

"Dia hanya pemalu. Dia tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang yang baru ia kenal," jelas Suga. "Daripada itu, soal insiden waktu itu—aku menyesal karena kau harus mendapat luka cukup parah pada misi pertamamu."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Memang itulah risiko menjadi Enforcer, bukan?" Akaashi menyeruput kuah ramen yang panas dari sendok.

"Kau benar. Tapi secara pribadi, aku berpikir kejadian itu memang salah Inspektur Bokuto."

Akaashi tidak menyangka orang dengan penampilan seperti Suga berani membicarakan orang lain—terlebih atasannya sendiri.

"Terkadang dia bisa jadi terlalu bersemangat dan tidak memerhatikan sekitarnya. Itu sebabnya, aku sangat berterima kasih saat kau tiba-tiba melindunginya."

"Yah, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya... Sebenarnya aku juga tidak berniat untuk bertindak gegabah seperti itu, hanya saja—"

"Insting, aku tahu," sela Suga. "Saat kau menjadi Enforcer, kau akan merasakan suatu kemiripan dengan target yang kau incar. Fakta bahwa Enforcer dan kriminal laten lainnya berada di sisi yang berbedalah yang akan membuat nalurimu mendominasi secara tiba-tiba." Suga mengaduk kopi di cangkirnya. "Atau setidaknya, itulah pendapatku."

"Ah..." Akaashi memerhatikan lawan bicaranya yang meneguk minumannya. "Suga-san, kau... pernah bekerja di bidang medis, ya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Kau yang memberiku pertolongan pertama saat lenganku tertancap pisau waktu itu. Dari yang kulihat, kau melakukannya dengan cukup ahli."

Enforcer dengan _beauty mark_ di bawah mata kirinya tertawa. "Semua Enforcer memang harus bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama—kalau-kalau mereka terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Tapi tebakanmu tidak salah. Dulu aku seorang dokter—sebelum Koefisien Kriminal-ku memburuk. Kisah karier-ku pun sama klise-nya dengan tragedi dokter umum yang frustrasi menghadapi pasien-pasiennya."

Akaashi manggut-manggut.

"Kembali soal Inspektur Bokuto Koutarou," Suga mengubah topik lagi. "Meski sembrono, kenyataannya Sibyl sudah memilihnya menjadi salah satu anggota Biro Keamanan Publik—menjadi kaki tangan Sibyl System sendiri. Sama seperti kau yang dipilih menjadi Enforcer," Suga menghabiskan hidangannya dan menopang dagu dengan tangan. "Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak, tapi..." Akaashi menatap makanannya yang sementara baru habis setengahnya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kenapa Sibyl menyarankanku sebagai Enforcer."

Mengingat pekerjaanku sebelumnya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan polisi.

"Tentu ada alasannya," sahut Suga santai. "Apa pun yang Sibyl putuskan pasti beralasan."

Butuh beberapa detik agar Akaashi bisa memroses ucapan Suga. "Bahkan setelah Sibyl menempatkanmu di posisi semacam ini, kau masih percaya pada Sibyl, Suga-san?"

Lagi, Suga terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Akaashi—bahkan kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Ternyata kau lebih menarik dari yang kukira, Akaashi." Tawanya mereda. "Biar kubalas pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan lagi. Menurutmu, di abad ke-22 ini, masih adakah manusia yang tidak percaya pada Sibyl? Tentu ada, dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang membenci Sibyl—yang pada akhirnya dikategorikan sebagai kriminal laten. Tapi di era yang maju ini, ketika Sibyl mengendalikan hampir segala perkara dalam masyarakat, tentu saja orang-orang, mau tidak mau, harus menerima keputusan Sibyl. Aku yakin hampir tiga per empat populasi di Jepang memilih untuk memercayai Sibyl daripada harus dicap sebagai kriminal."

Setelah Suga minum lagi, gelasnya kini kosong, ia melanjutkan, "Bagiku, bekerja di Biro Keamanan Publik adalah pengalaman yang berharga dan kalau bukan karena Sibyl, aku tidak akan di sini."

Seketika nafsu makan Akaashi hilang, terlalu sibuk merenungkan uraian Suga.

.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin minta tolong, Akaashi."

"Ya, Suga-san?"

"Bisakah kau jaga inspektur kami yang keras kepala itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kelihatannya kau bisa diandalkan, jadi... Kumohon!"

Kalau pun Akaashi memungkir permohonan Suga sekarang, cepat atau lambat ia tetap harus berurusan dengan inspektur merepotkan itu.

"Baiklah," Akaashi dengan berat hati setuju.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akaashi!"

[...]

Di hari liburnya ini, Akaashi menemukan dirinya hampir mati kebosanan.

Ternyata di tempat kerja barunya pun, kriminal laten tetaplah penjahat yang harus dikurung. Tentu, Akaashi mendapat fasilitas-fasilitas yang satu level lebih mewah daripada di Pusat Rehabilitasi, tapi kebebasannya hanya sebatas kantor dan kamarnya.

Laporan-laporan yang mesti dikerjakan sudah ia selesaikan semua. Ia bahkan sudah mengisi waktu luangnya dengan buku-buku miliknya serta pinjaman dari Suga (Akaashi tidak pernah betah membaca _e-book_ ).

Sungguh, tangannya sangat gatal, setelah tiga tahun tidak memainkan alat musik gesek kesayangannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, lantaran kedudukannya sebagai kriminal laten, membeli alat musik pun butuh izin khusus dengan proses panjang nan ribet.

Daripada mengotori Hue sendiri, lebih baik Akaashi mencari hiburan lain—dalam kasus ini, melatih kemampuan tempurnya.

Pada saat memasuki ruang latihan, Akaashi langsung mendapati Kageyama yang sedang bertarung tangan kosong dengan seseorang. Setelah beberapa menit, Kageyama berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya dan menahannya di atas tanah, barulah Akaashi tahu 'seseorang' itu hanyalah _drone_ yang menggunakan hologram agar tampak seperti manusia.

Akhirnya pemuda bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan menuju salah satu _treadmill_ di sana.

[...]

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam, Kageyama akhirnya beristirahat dari latihan fisiknya. Ia duduk di bangku sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecil dan cukup terkejut saat Akaashi menyodorkannya sebotol air mineral.

"Te, terima kasih, Akaashi-san," ucap Kageyama terbata-bata.

Akaashi bersyukur dalam hati bahwa Enforcer yang lebih muda ini rupanya ingat namanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Akaashi perlahan.

"Te, tentu."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Akaashi duduk di sebelahnya, menyesap air minumnya. Kalimat dari Suga bahwa Kageyama selalu berhati-hati dengan orang asing terngiang dalam benaknya. Terbukti benar; Akaashi bisa melihat dari cara Kageyama terus memainkan jemarinya seakan tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Tapi tetap saja, Akaashi bukan orang yang suka basa-basi.

"Kageyama, apa kau tidak suka padaku? Nampaknya kau selalu menghindar setiap kali kita bertemu."

"E, eh!? Tidak, bukan seperti itu, hanya saja—"

Akaashi hampir mengubah subjek pembicaraan tatkala Kageyama melanjutkan, "Psycho Hazard—sepertinya aku punya kecenderungan untuk membuat Koefisien Kriminal orang-orang di sekitarku semakin tinggi, itu sebabnya... ada baiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku, Akaashi-san."

Seperti penjelasan Kageyama, Psycho Hazard adalah istilah yang merujuk pada menularnya Psycho Pass seseorang karena paparan dari Psycho Pass yang berbahaya.

"Hm..." Akaashi bergumam, menimbang jawaban yang ia terima, sebelum bangkit. "Kageyama, apa kau keberatan mengajariku beberapa gerakan yang tadi kau peragakan?"

"Kau tidak takut... padaku?"

"Aku bukan tipe yang langsung percaya pada omongan orang lain," Akaashi tersenyum, "Jadi?"

"Baiklah."

[...]

Akaashi maju dengan langkah cepat. Kedua tangannya bergantian berusaha menyerang Kageyama. Lawannya berhasil menghindar dan membalas dengan mengarahkan kakinya langsung ke kepala Akaashi.

Dengan cepat, Akaashi melindungi tengkoraknya dengan dua tangan. Ia juga berhasil membuat Kageyama tercengang sejenak dengan mengunci salah satu tungkainya.

Akaashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menghilangkan keseimbangan Kageyama dengan menendang kaki satu lagi yang digunakan untuk bertumpu. Pemuda yang rambutnya tertata rapi itu sempat jatuh, tapi sebelum Akaashi dapat menahan tubuhnya, Kageyama berguling, bangkit dan tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk melawan.

Enforcer baru itu akhirnya dibuat tidak berdaya oleh Kageyama, lengannya dikunci kuat-kuat.

" _Suimasen_ ," Kageyama buru-buru membantu Enforcer yang lebih tua berdiri dengan napas tersengal.

"Tidak apa. Seperti biasa, gerakanmu bukan main, Kageyama," puji Akaashi yang menerimau uluran tangan Kageyama.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga sudah berkembang, Akaashi-san," balas Kageyama dengan senyum kaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Kageyama, kau berlatih duluan tanpaku? Curang!" Sebuah seruan mengisi ruangan yang tadinya hanya diokupasi oleh dua Enforcer bersurai hitam itu.

Inspektur Hinata masuk dan langsung menghampiri Kageyama, kekesalan dapat terlukis di wajahnya. Suga mengikuti dari belakang dengan senyum maklum.

" _Uruse_. Salah sendiri datang telat, _boke_. Kemarin kita sudah janji akan latihan jam 8, kan?" Akaashi bisa melihat bagaimana aura tegang yang dipancarkan Kageyama menghilang seketika.

"Tadi adikku berkunjung ke apartemenku dulu," Hinata beralasan. "Yaudah sini, kau lawan aku sekarang."

"Kuharap kau sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Inspektur," ledek Kageyama.

"Sudah, kok! Sini kubuktikan!"

Melihat keseruan dua anggota timnya membuat Akaashi harus mundur dari arena bertarung yang berupa matras itu.

"Kau latihan bersama Kageyama?" sapa Suga di sampingnya, ekspresinya santai seperti biasa, seolah cekcok Kageyama dan Hinata sudah menjadi tontonan sehari-hari.

"Ya," jawab Akaashi. "Kemarin malam aku memintanya untuk mengajarkanku beberapa teknik bertarung."

"Kageyama memang berbakat soal itu," Suga mengangguk. "Bahkan aku berani menyatakan kalau dalam tugas lapangan, kemampuannya yang paling menonjol di antara Enforcer di Departemen Investigasi Kriminal."

Akaashi pun tidak dapat menampik hal itu.

"Omong-omong, hebat juga kau," Suga meliriknya. "Bisa berbincang bahkan minta bantuan pada Kageyama."

"Ah... Dia bilang, alasan dia selalu menghindari orang lain karena Psycho Hazard. Tapi aku tidak terlalu khawatir Hue-ku akan menggelap begitu saja."

"Aku suka kepercayaan dirimu, Akaashi, tapi sebaiknya kau waspada juga. Bahkan waktu itu pernah ada kasus yang berawal dari Psycho Hazard-nya itu," terang Suga.

"Eh?"

.

Kageyama sudah dinyatakan kriminal laten sejak umurnya 10 tahun. Menyedihkan, memang—memikirkan bagaimana seorang anak yang masih belia sudah mendapat opini buruk dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Tapi ironisnya, Sibyl mengalkulasi bahwa ia memiliki kecakapan paling tinggi sebagai Enforcer dari kandidat yang ada. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain—kapan pula kriminal laten punya pilihan—selain menerima tawaran itu.

Di umurnya yang kedua puluh, Kageyama ditugaskan di Divisi 2. Tapi setelah sebuah kasus, semua inspektur beserta Enforcer lainnya mengalami kenaikan Koefisien Kriminal yang drastis, membuat satu divisi itu harus dipindah ke Pusat Rehabilitasi. Kageyama, dianggap berbahaya, juga diamankan.

Tragedi itu tetap tidak mengurangi bakat Kageyama. Maka setelah dua tahun perawatan terapi, Kageyama kembali bekerja di Departemen Investigasi Kriminal, Divisi 1. Saat ia menjalankan misi di lapangan, memang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kegeniusannya, kecuali kerja sama. Aura penyendiri yang kerap menempelinya mempersulit kooperasi dengan rekan kerja yang lain.

.

"Sementara itu, Hinata—dia termasuk Inspektur baru—adalah orang pertama yang mau menerima Kageyama apa adanya," Suga mendesah, masih menonton pasangan Inspektur-Enforcer itu saling membalas pukulan.

"Koefisien Kriminal-nya tidak pernah terpengaruh oleh Kageyama—oleh apa pun, sejujurnya. Bahkan setelah menyaksikan salah satu sahabatnya terbunuh dengan mata kepala sendiri, Psycho Pass Hinata masih normal. Mungkin itu salah satu keunggulannya sebagai inspektur."

Seperti biasa, Akaashi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Apa boleh Suga-san menceritakan masa lalu Kageyama tanpa sepengetahuannya?"

"Hm? Dia takkan keberatan, kok. Semua anggota Divisi 1 juga sudah tahu," ujar Suga kalem. "Karena kini, Kageyama sudah memiliki Hinata di sisinya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia takuti lagi."

Ekspresi Suga sekarang hampir mengingatkan Akaashi akan imej seorang ibu yang bangga terhadap prestasi anaknya.

"Ah, daripada kita membatu di sini, bagaimana jika kita bergabung dengan mereka?" tantang Suga tiba-tiba. "Kuberi tahu ya, Akaashi, aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Emosi Akaashi melunak, "Tentu, Suga-san. Justru aku akan kecewa bila kau sengaja mengalah kepadaku."

.

"Kau tidak lebih baik dari kemarin, _boke_. Atau kau jadi lebih payah?"

" _Uruse_! Kau jangan belagu hanya karena berhasil menang dariku sekali!"

"Lima puluh kali," koreksi Kageyama.

" _Kuso_! Sebanyak itukah? Ah, sudahlah! Ayo sekali lagi, Kageyama!"

"Hei, kalian! Kapan capeknya, sih? Sudah larut, nih!" sahut Suga.

[...]

Hari masih pagi, tapi Akaashi sudah berkutat dengan komputer di kantor, menulis laporan yang ia tunda kemarin.

"Permisi," Akaashi menginterupsi dua Enforcer lain yang juga sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. "Apa ada tablet cadangan? Punyaku rusak."

Suga dan Kageyama, yang meja kerjanya bersebelahan, saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Waktu itu tablet cadangannya dipakai Kuroo-san, bukan?" kata Kageyama.

"Iya juga," Suga berpikir. "Ah, kalau kau pergi ke Lab Analisis, kau bisa minta tablet cadangan di sana."

"Terima kasih banyak," Akaashi membungkuk. Bersama tablet rusaknya, ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Suga.

Akaashi sempat mengira ruangan itu kosong karena suasana sunyi dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Tebakannya salah ketika kepala yang dihiasi rambut pirang muncul dari sofa di tengah ruangan itu.

"Ya, ya. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kepalanya menghadap Akaashi tapi tatapannya fokus pada _gadget_ yang ia pegang.

"Aku disuruh pergi ke sini untuk mengganti tablet yang rusak." Jawaban Akaashi mendapat respon tolehan dari si pirang.

"Ada di pojok sebelah sana," tunjuknya dan Akaashi mengikuti instruksi orang itu dengan mengambil satu tablet baru.

"Yang rusak taruh di sini saja," titahnya sembari meletakkan _gadget_ -nya di meja. Akaashi merasa seperti diawasi seekor kucing sejak masuk ruangan ini.

Saat ia hendak kembali ke kantor, pemuda berjas lab itu angkat bicara, "Kau si Enforcer baru itu, kan? Akaashi Keiji?"

"Ah, iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku minum teh sebentar?" tawarnya mendadak.

"Eh? Tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah. Belum masuk jam kerja ini."

Entah apa yang mendorong Akaashi untuk menuruti perintah orang itu dan duduk berseberangan darinya. Sedangkan si pirang melepas jepit yang menahan poninya dan menuang teh.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa aku, kan?" Si pirang membuka konversasi.

"Kozume Kenma." Akaashi pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali saat menangani kasus, tapi belum pernah berkenalan secara formal.

"Betul." Netra bulat Kenma kini tersembunyi di balik poni. "Ada lagi yang kau tahu tentang aku?"

"Aku hanya tahu kau analis di departemen ini," Akaashi menjawab.

"Itu juga benar," Kenma menyesap minuman beraromanya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk minum teh bersamamu, Kozume-san?" tanya Akaashi dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak keberatan dipanggil 'Kenma'—atau apa pun yang kau inginkan, asal tidak formal," ujar Kenma.

"Kalau begitu, Kozume—tolong jawab pertanyaanku."

"Sederhana," Kenma menerawang jauh ke arah Akaashi. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Sebelum Akaashi mengeluarkan suara, Kenma sudah berbicara, "Dengan beranggotakan orang-orang eksentrik, kuharap kau bisa mengatasi Divisi 1 baik-baik, Akaashi."

"Maaf?" Akaashi berkedip.

"Shouyou tergila-gila pada si Enforcer genius itu, Kuro dan gombalan picisannya, si Inspektur Burung Hantu kelewat hiperaktif," Kenma menghela napas. "Hanya Suga yang masih cukup waras untuk mengendalikan mereka. Jujur, itu divisi paling sinting yang pernah kulihat selama bekerja di Biro Keamanan Publik."

Akaashi bisa saja tertawa, kalau apa yang dinyatakan Kenma bukan kenyataan. Ia sudah melaksanakan berbagai misi bersama tim itu dan mereka memang sanggup melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan. Untung Suga selalu berpikir positif.

"Anggap saja alasan mereka dimasukkan ke Divisi 1 karena kemampuan mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin," begitu kata Suga.

"Kenapa aku?" Akaashi akhirnya memberi balasan.

"Kau tampak cerdas juga bisa diandalkan."

Barulah Akaashi tertawa kecil. "Banyak yang bilang begitu."

Akaashi menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah saat keduanya jatuh dalam keheningan. Instingnya seolah berteriak harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi keganjilan ini.

"Kozume, tadi kau bilang ingin mengenalku lebih jauh. Lalu, apa yang bisa kau simpulkan tentang diriku setelah percakapan kita sejauh ini?" Sebenarnya Akaashi ragu ucapan Kenma sebelumnya mengandung makna literal.

"Wah, wah. Kau memang cerdas, rupanya," pemuda yang rambutnya diwarnai itu hampir tersenyum puas.

"Hanya naluri. Semua Enforcer memiliki itu, bukan?" ucap Akaashi.

"Benar, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa menggunakannya dalam situasi tenang seperti ini. Kebanyakan Enforcer baru mengaktifkan instingnya saat berada di lapangan," jelas Kenma.

"Rasa ingin tahumu tinggi juga. Aku bisa tahu kau sangat ingin mendengar jawabanku."

Akaashi tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kusimpulkan—karena baru sepuluh menit yang lalu kita bertemu," Kenma menarik napas panjang. "Kau lahir di Perfektur Chiba. Kau suka makanan yang rasanya masam, juga _onigiri_. Kemampuan fisikmu lumayan, tapi kau cenderung menggunakan kepalamu dalam mengatasi masalah. Kedua orangtuamu masih hidup, walau kalian jarang berkomunikasi. Lalu—"

Akaashi hampir dibuat tak bernapas oleh orang di hadapannya.

Kenma menurunkan pandangannya. "Kau mantan musisi. Memainkan alat musik bersenar—" Manik emasnya menyipit. "—Biola. Terlihat dari jari-jarimu yang panjang dan terawat rapi."

"Bagaimana—"

"Orang-orang kerap menunjukkan berbagai macam tanda secara tidak sadar dan kalau kau memiliki kebiasaan mengamati orang, akan mudah memahami arti tanda-tanda tersebut," jelas Kenma.

Akaashi mencoba menirunya. "Kau dulu seorang terapis."

"Psikiater," Kenma membetulkan. "Aku pernah menangani orang-orang yang jauh lebih parah ketimbang kriminal laten seperti kalian. Semua kenalanku tidak pernah setuju dengan keputusanku. Mereka bilang aku akan kena Psycho Hazard atau semacamnya. Ternyata karma berlaku, tapi aku menyalahkan kebencianku terhadap manusia."

"Kau benci manusia meskipun seorang psikiater?"

"Manusia sangat rumit. Mesin dan komputer jauh lebih mudah dipahami." Wajah Kenma mengecut. "Lagi pula, hanya karena aku ahli dalam membaca pikiran orang, bukan berarti aku menyukai pekerjaan itu."

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat seseorang memasuki laboratorium itu.

" _Oya, oya_... Jadi sekarang kau selingkuh dariku, Kenma?" Orang itu adalah Kuroo Tetsurou, Enforcer dengan model rambut yang tampaknya hendak menyaingi milik Bokuto.

" _Urusai_. Jangan harap aku akan meladenimu jika kau ingin bermanja-manja denganku sekarang, Kuro," omel Kenma yang terlihat sangat jengkel dengan kehadiran Enforcer itu.

"Aku kan, cuma mau mengantar pai apel pesananmu. Tak perlu mencurigaiku segala," sahut Kuroo yang mendekati mereka dan menaruh bungkus makanan di meja.

"Terima kasih." Ekspresi Kenma melembut selagi menatap pai apel.

"Apa aku tidak akan mendapat hadiah, setelah susah payah membawa makanan kesukaanmu, Kenma?" rengek Kuroo, seperti kucing yang minta dibelai majikannya. "Seperti ciuman, mungkin?"

"Tidak," tampik Kenma.

Agaknya Kuroo sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penolakan dari pemuda berperawakan kecil itu karena ia langsung mengecup bibir Kenma (tepat di depan Akaashi) dan tersenyum puas.

"Kuro!" Kenma melotot.

"Dah, sayang~" Kuroo sempat mengendipkan matanya untuk si pirang sebelum meninggalkannya bersama Akaashi.

Meski air mukanya tetap datar, sebenarnya Akaashi tak dapat menahan hawa panas di kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan Kenma.

"Kau dan Kuroo-san... menjalin hubungan?"

"Begitulah. Sudah lama, kok," Kenma berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Terkadang aku bingung kenapa ia mau berpacaran denganku dan malah memperburuk Psycho Pass-nya."

"Tapi kau tidak menyesalinya." Setelah menilai wajah Kenma, Akaashi berpikir bahwa dirinya baru saja berhasil membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya.

.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah menjerumuskannya, tapi aku tidak menyesal akan hubungan kami."

[...]

"Maafkan aku, Akaashi!"

Mereka berada di lab analisis—Akaashi yang telapak tangan kanannya dibalut perban, duduk di meja, Bokuto terus membungkuk memohon maaf, Kuroo dan Kenma hanya mendelik opera sabun di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa, Bokuto-san. Sakitnya juga sudah hilang," Akaashi terpaksa berbohong pada inspektur yang keras kepala ini.

"Kau juga kenapa ikut-ikutan kemari, Kuro?" tanya Kenma yang memasang ekspresi lempeng.

"Memang tak boleh aku mengantar sahabatku?" Kuroo berkata. "Lagi pula, tidak tiap hari kau bisa melihat seorang inspektur meminta maaf pada Enforcer." Sebuah kekehan. "Kalau saja ini bukan masalah kepolisian, mungkin fenomena ini sudah ku- _post_ di media sosial."

" _You're the worst_ , Kuro."

"Yakin tidak mau menarik kata-katamu, sedangkan aku ingin mengantarmu ke kafeteria untuk kencan makan siang?" Kuroo memasang wajah menggodanya.

Tentu saja Kenma lemah terhadap makanan. "Hanya kalau kau mentraktirku."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Kuroo tersenyum lebar. "Oke!"

Bokuto serta Akaashi baru sadar sudah ditinggal saat mendengar Kuroo berpesan, "Kenma bilang, lab-nya jangan diapa-apakan!" dan pergi bersama Kenma.

Selama sepuluh detik ruangan itu hening. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bokuto-san—sungguh," Akaashi akhirnya memecah suasana.

"Tapi, kan—"

"Apa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini karena aku seorang Enforcer baru, Bokuto-san?" Intonasi Akaashi tiba-tiba berubah mengancam.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu—" Bokuto menundukkan kepalanya dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Akaashi harus mengumpulkan kesabaran.

"Kalau tanganmu yang terluka, aku takut kau tidak bisa bermain biola lagi," gumam Bokuto. "Kau masih bermain biola, kan, Akaashi?"

Yang ditanya membisu sebentar. "Ya." Netra Akaashi membulat karena tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. "Bokuto-san, kau... membaca file identitas diriku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bosmu, bukan?" ucap Bokuto.

"Sebelum kau diterima di sini, Akaashi, Kuroo adalah inspektur," ia mulai bercerita. "Tapi Hue-nya memburuk, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjadi Enforcer dengan alasan tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupan detektifnya begitu saja."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kau juga, Akaashi—tidak, bahkan semua anggota Divisi 1. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu kembali terulang," sang inspektur mengepalkan tangannya, guratan penuh sesal terlihat di dahi. "Aku harus menjaga kalian, karena itu tugasku sebagai inspektur."

Akaashi tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Bokuto. "Rasa tanggung jawabmu memang bagus, Bokuto-san—dan aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakutimu, tapi Koefisien Kriminalmu bisa naik jika kau terus khawatir seperti itu."

"Hal-hal seperti ini, kan, memang kewajiban seorang Enforcer. Jadi, tolong jangan hapus satu-satunya alasan kami dibiarkan bebas dari Pusat Rehabilitasi dan bagikanlah beban itu kepada kami."

"Akaashi!" Seketika Bokuto menjadi ceria. "Kau keren sekali!"

[...]

Akaashi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya setelah memikirkan nasibnya sekarang. Dulu dunianya begitu sepi—hanya diisi dengan suara biola semata-mata.

Setelah menjadi Enforcer, Akaashi berani mengaku bahwa kehidupannya yang dulu sangat monoton—berbeda jauh dengan yang sekarang (meskipun risiko pekerjaannya adalah pertaruhan nyawa).

Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu mematikan rokoknya, setelah dirasa baunya tidak terlalu menempel di baju. Ia melangkah menuju balkon, merasakan angin fajar yang bertiup, membelai kulitnya dengan lembut.

"Akaashi, kau bangun pagi sekali. Matahari saja belum terbit."

Akaashi berbalik menghadap sumber suara, yang tidak lain ialah Bokuto Koutarou, yang menghampirinya sambil menguap.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padamu, Bokuto-san." Pemuda dengan helai arang itu tampak menikmati kehadiran sang inspektur.

"Kau tidak ada di kasur. Tentu saja aku akan mencarimu." Entah sejak kapan Akaashi mulai menyukai sisi manis Bokuto yang sedang manyun.

"Aku minta maaf, Bokuto-san. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Apa figur pelaku pembunuhan kemarin menggentayangimu, Akaashi?" Sebuah senyum usil dari Bokuto.

"Tidak, hanya... Sebuah lagu dari masa lalu datang mengusik ingatanku."

"Eh?" Bokuto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja, Bokuto-san."

Ucapan Akaashi hanya disahuti oleh senandung dari Bokuto. Si surai hitam memerhatikan lekuk muka atasan kerjanya itu. Helai peraknya yang masih layu belum diberi gel tidak mengurangi keseksian sang inspektur. Apalagi dengan otot yang tercetak di kaos kutangnya. Dan matanya—oh, manik emas yang seakan menyala setiap kali mereka beraktivitas di malam hari—seperti burung hantu yang siap menerkam mangsa.

"Ah, sudah jam segini," Bokuto melirik _wristcom_ yang merangkap jam tangan miliknya. Sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis bagi inspektur untuk tidak meninggalkan alat komunikasi itu agar tidak ketinggalan berita.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang ke apartemenku."

Detik itu, mentari sudah hampir setengahnya muncul dari timur dan Akaashi menyaksikan wajah Bokuto seolah bersahaja karena sinar matahari yang menerangi.

" _Un_. Hati-hati di jalan, Bokuto-san," Akaashi berpesan saat si perak hendak keluar dari balkon.

Dia sendiri memutuskan untuk menetap sebentar lagi. Merasakan detik-detik matahari terbit tidak akan membuat dirinya terlambat kerja.

"Akaashi, tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Bokuto—"

Begitu kepala Akaashi berputar, bibir Inspektur-Enforcer itu bertemu dan Bokuto merasakan kehangatan lembut dari mulut si hitam.

"Nanti aku akan kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

 _Padahal nanti kami juga akan bertemu lagi di kantor_.

Bukan Akaashi Keiji namanya jika tidak bisa mempertahankan poker face-nya. Namun, bukan Bokuto Koutarou pula jika tidak bisa membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di dasar perut Akaashi.

.

.

.

 **Fin**.

A/N:

Telah dipublish di Wattpad dan mengalami penyuntingan sebelum dipost di sini. ADa rencana penerbitan sekuel juga, mohon ditunggu ya Minna-san~~ Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Yoroshiku Minna~

Oh dan ada sedikit informasi dan perbaikan untuk yang sudah pernah membaca di Wattpad

Sheperd 1 Bokuto

Sheperd 2 Hinata

Hound 1 Suga

Hound 2 Kageyama

Hound 3 Kuroo

Hound 4 Akaashi

Terima kasih~


End file.
